The Rose
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Song Fic. About Ginny and Draco. Warning...Character Death...and characters are OOC. It's during the finale battle. Draco and Ginny have been dating for a year or more. Please read and Review. and read my other stories if you can. suck at summer's.


A/N Warning….Characters are OOC

The Rose

Ginny and Draco had been dating for a year and a half. Draco had been spying for the order with Severus since Draco knew he made a huge mistake after taking the mark. It was his father's doing, if he didn't take the mark, the his father would kill him. Ginny had saw past the mean and rude comments Draco had used towards her, she wanted to help him, something was bothering him. She saw him one day by the lake crying his eye's out. Ginny went towards him. She remembers it like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

"_What's wrong Draco?" Ginny asked. _

"_It's none of your concern Weasley." Draco said. _

"_Draco, I want to help you, please….I know your in pain….that's why you've been so cruel, your mean to people because you don't want to make them think your week." Ginny stated. Draco stared at her. She understood him. Why? He's never been nice to her, why is she nice to him. Did she have feelings for him or something? No…it couldn't be. Who would love a son of a death eater? No one…._

"_Fine…my father made me take the mark….if I didn't he would've killed me, you happy now?" Draco spat. _

_**Some say love,**_

_**It is a river, **_

_**That drowns the tender reed, **_

_**Some say love, **_

_**It is a razor, **_

_**That leaves,**_

_**Your soul to bleed**_

_**Some say love, **_

_**It is a hunger,**_

_**An endless aching need,**_

_Draco had just stared at her. Why in the hell does she care? He asked him self, he knew he had feelings for her, but never showed it until now. _

"_Draco, you can change. I know you can do something for the light if you really don't want to be a death eater." Ginny said. _

"_No Ginny, I don't want to. I hate them. What should I do Ginny?" Draco asked her. _

"_well…you could do what Professor Snape does…." She started to say but was cut off. _

"_Spy? You want me to spy?" Draco asked. _

"_It's up to you Draco….I'm only here to give you advice….I want to help you." Ginny stared into his eyes. Draco smiled. _

"_Thank you Ginny." Draco said and_ with out noticing what he was doing, he reached for her lips, and kissed it lightly.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"GINNY! NO!" Draco yelled as she was hit with the killing curse by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"DRACO!" She cried as she fell to the ground.

_**I say love, it is a flower,**_

_**And you, it's only seed,**_

_**It's the heart, afraid of breaking,**_

_**That never learns to dance**_

_**It's the dream afraid of waking,**_

_**That never takes the chance.**_

"Ginny, we'll going to Pompfry….don't worry you'll make it." Draco said as he carried her to the infirmary.

"Draco….." She tried to say but was to week.

"Hush now…don't talk…" Draco said.

After he reached the infirmary, he placed her on a bed. Poppy came by and she if she could do anything.

"Draco….I…love you…" Ginny said hoarsely.

"Ginny…your not leave! I'm not letting you go. You wont die Ginny…Poppy can take care of you." Draco said as Poppy was trying to do some charms and spells to cure Ginny.

"What's going on Poppy?" Draco asked not really caring about being formal at the moment.

"It's really hard…I'm trying to save her Draco." Poppy said in return. Draco looked back at Ginny.

"I love you so much Ginny….your everything to me. You're my sweet Rose….remember? you can't leave me. You saved me…..now I'm saving you." Draco said.

_Flashback. _

_Draco and Ginny were in a garden near the castle. It had been four months since they started dating and they couldn't be happier. Draco stopped walking on the path. _

"_Draco…everything alright?" Ginny asked. Draco smiled at her and went over to the flower bed to pick a rose out from the assortment of flowers and handed it to Ginny. _

"_Ginny…you're my little rose…I love you Ginny Weasley." Draco said as he handed the flower to Ginny. Ginny felt butterfly's in her stomach. She smiled at him. _

"_I love you too Draco." Ginny said. it was the first time they ever said 'I love you' to each other. _

_End of flashback. _

_**It's the one, who wont be takin,**_

_**Who can not, seem to give,**_

_**And the soul, afraid of dying, **_

_**That never, learns to live. **_

Draco watched her as she began to fade away. He couldn't believe that his savior was dying right in front of him.

"Draco…I'm…dying….please let me go….I love you so much." Ginny said as she took another deep breath.

"I love you Ginny." Draco cried. He had only cried twice in his whole life. Once was when his father made him take the mark, and now.

"I'm sorry Draco….there's nothing I can do." Poppy said.

"thank you for trying Poppy." Draco said with a week smile.

"I'll….see…you…in…a better…place…my love…" Ginny said as she began to close her eyes.

Draco bent down and kissed her one last time on her soft lips.

"I'll see you again my lovely rose." Draco said as he watched Ginny's chest stop moving. She was gone.

It was later on that night, Draco had been drinking fire whiskey. Hoping to drown out the pain from his lost loved one. He couldn't. He will live, only because Ginny wanted him to live. He would join her one day. And then maybe….he could be happy.

_**When the night, had been to lonely,**_

_**And the road has been to long, **_

_**And you think that love is only,**_

_**For the lucky and the strong,**_

_**Just remember, in the winter,**_

_**Far beneath, the bitter snow,**_

_**Lies the seed, that's with the suns love**_

_**In the spring…becomes the rose…**_

_**A/N **_ Hoped you like it. something different. Please Read and Review. I do not own anything…the song is called THE ROSE by Bette Midler and characters are by J.K Rowling.


End file.
